


[dv]古龙繁衍计划

by kakukoo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom!Vergil, Dragon!Dante, M/M, MHW paro, Top!Dante, dragon!Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukoo/pseuds/kakukoo
Summary: 怪物猎人paro！炎王龙但丁×炎妃龙维吉尔纯搞龙，大家都是龙！剧情接怪物猎人世界的任务[烈日]和[潘朵拉的竞技场]这两个任务大致剧情就是被打得半死的炎王龙跑去人类据点吃火药，灭尽龙想要来捡漏，结果炎妃龙突然出现，灭尽龙见势飞走了。之后炎王龙先一步飞走，炎妃龙留下来与猎人战斗。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	[dv]古龙繁衍计划

维吉尔扇着残破的翅膀缓慢地向巢穴飞去。他很累，也很困，翅膀和身体上的伤痕不断传来钝痛，泛着刺骨的寒意——那些该死的、狡猾的人类拿着会释放出冰晶的东西在他身上乱劈乱砍，残留在伤口里的寒气加剧了疼痛，剥夺了他大部分的力气。好在他因体力不支而离开时，那些人类没有丢出恼人的闪光弹来阻碍他。

他迫切地需要睡眠来恢复这一切。他希望回到巢穴的时候那多动又吵闹的弟弟已经睡死过去了，不然的话——他咬了咬牙——他不介意把但丁头上那对自诩威风而现已断了一半的角咬得更短。

我为什么还要给但丁收烂摊子，维吉尔把那对朝上的长牙磨得吱吱响。那无用的弟弟竟然跑到人类的巢穴偷吃火药，哈！区区人类的东西有什么好吃的，难道他以为这样就能获得力量吗？愚蠢的但丁。

维吉尔一直为他那能够生成遍地蓝色火焰的能力和足以把人类吹飞再带给他们持续灼热伤害的招数而自豪。反观但丁，他根本不知道粉尘的正确用法，只会胡乱引爆，根本无法威慑到那些不知天高地厚的人类。和那浑身都是刺的怪力家伙战斗的时候也是，根本不知道用粉尘炸伤他。这次竟然被人类困住了，还被搞成这个破破烂烂的样子！

我并不是想要救这个弱小的家伙，维吉尔暗暗想，只是一只堂堂古龙死在人类的巢穴实在是天大的耻辱。

一阵抽痛从右翼袭来，他有那么一瞬间失去了平衡。他已经到达了那些巨大无比的结晶上方，强大能量的流动些微抚平了他烦躁的心情。下次那蠢货再闯祸就把他扔到荒地不让他回来好了，我又不是弟弟的保姆。维吉尔这样想着，降落到地面上，朝着巢穴的方向走去。他稳住重心，努力使自己的步伐看上去像平时那般优雅，顺便在靠近龙结晶的地方留下了一些带着热气的鬃毛标记地盘。

而今天的熔岩地带好像有些不一样。越靠近他们的巢穴，越能感受到某种带有强烈压迫感的热浪正从里面源源不断地扑出来，连一些平常时不时在附近乱晃的小虫此刻都没了踪影。维吉尔舒适地扇了扇翅膀，这应该是岩浆活跃期到了，他甚至已经做好了美美地泡个澡再睡的准备。岩浆活跃期对于炎之古龙而言是不可多得的馈赠，这意味着他们随时回到巢穴中都能泡上个热腾腾的澡洗去老化的皮屑，补充一点热量，这很利于他们恢复伤口和活力。当有不知好歹的人类入侵巢穴时，那些不知何时会喷涌而出的岩浆还能把他们冲上天去。

然而事与愿违。当他走进巢穴中时，他的失望很快转化成了等量的恼怒。在巢穴里等待他的不是翻滚的温暖岩浆，而是一大簇一大簇滞留在空中的金黄色粉尘。他的弟弟正无精打采地趴在那一大片黑色的坚硬岩石上，炽热的粉尘随着他的呼吸不受控制地跑出来。几乎布满大半个空间的粉尘看上去很是壮观，像是涌动着的金色花海。维吉尔不知道那贪玩的弟弟又在搞什么鬼名堂，希望不是什么新型的挑衅或者吸引异性的花样，这太蠢了。

没有了能够治愈身心的岩浆浴，维吉尔烦闷地发出低声怒吼。他抬起翅膀扇散了那些团在一起的粉尘，有一些被引爆了，升起红色与紫色交织的火焰。他懊恼地发现双翼的力量有所减弱，从破损处透过来的气流分散了他的力度。他要睡觉了，他一定要睡觉，只有睡眠才能为他恢复力量。不管但丁在玩什么，最好识趣一些别来打扰他的睡眠。

当他迈着虚浮的步子走近但丁时，他发现面前的弟弟好像有哪里不一样了——除了那些不断被呼出来的粉尘，他的周身似乎缠绕着比任何一次都要鲜艳且炙热的烈焰。他的鳞片颜色看上去暗了许多，却散发出平时所没有的鲜亮光泽。不得不说，现在的但丁看上去要顺眼很多。

他嗅到弟弟身上有一股奇异的味道，很像人类的火药味，但又不那么刺鼻，甚至带着些莫名的醇香。维吉尔感到自己头脑有些晕乎乎的，他把体内的燥热饥渴归结为对香甜睡眠的渴望。

“维吉尔……”他听见但丁可怜巴巴的声音，那个红色的脑袋撒娇般蹭了蹭地面，“我好难受……我感觉我可能，嗝，吃坏了东西。”

维吉尔吝啬于给他半句回答，只是用一声鼻息表达他的不屑。不得不说，但丁这自作自受的狼狈模样实在是令他心情愉悦。他晃了晃那条生着白色柔软长毛的深蓝尾巴，走到一定距离以外卧下，准备闷头睡过去不管弟弟的死活。

然而期待中的黑甜梦境却没有像往常一样立刻包裹住他。他感到体内有股不知名的烈火在乱窜，冰凉的火舌带着湿意舔舐着他。维吉尔，操纵火焰与热量的高傲古龙，早已惯于用那引以为傲的蓝色烈焰将敌人推入火炎的地狱，而此时对于在体内泛滥的火焰却迷惘而不知所措。他困惑于从身体深处渗出的不明液体，强行压下此时想要高高抬起臀部的诡异冲动。

那阵令他头昏脑涨的气味又飘过来了——他看见但丁一瘸一拐地踱过来，拖着一路的粉尘，缠着艳红的烈焰，散发出强烈到令周边空气都扭曲抖动的庞大热量和浓重体味。维吉尔虽厌恶对他这般死缠烂打的弟弟——吃坏了东西来找他有什么用呢，难不成还想让他把那黑红色的肚皮剖开，叫那些出于贪欲吞食下去的东西跟着里面的胃肠一块儿滚出来吗——但他的生理本能却不排斥逐渐靠近自己的气息，甚至有些隐秘的期待。

昏沉的蓝色古龙迷茫于身体突如其来的变化，放纵了但丁的接近和亲热。但丁用那毛茸茸的火红脑袋蹭着哥哥的脖颈示好，随后他那长着倒勾型肉刺的湿热大舌舔上了后者覆盖着蓝色鳞片的尖耳，呼哧呼哧的沉重呼吸震荡在那粉红色的耳道里。

维吉尔剧烈地震颤起来——他也不知道他为什么会反应这么异常。察觉到可能的失态后他发出一阵懊恼的低吼，猛地发力把但丁扑在了地上。

“别妄想舔我的毛。”维吉尔露出尖牙，发出威胁的嘶嘶声，按住但丁的爪子，从他头顶那一撮向上生长的橙黄色毛发开始舔起，就像一直以来做的那样。

他听见但丁的喉咙里滚出沉闷的咕噜声，那庞大的火红色身躯在他爪子底下不安分地扭动。那股浓厚的体味悉数冲进维吉尔的鼻腔里，不像是食物的香气，但远比食物更加馋人。他被勾得饥肠辘辘，整个身体都在渴望汲取更多的气味，甚至想要像所有的猫科动物那样直接蹭上那火热的躯体打着滚儿嗅闻。但他实在是耻于做出更亲密的举动，只得撑着表面的矜持继续给弟弟舔毛。

而他不知道的是，当他被但丁身上的味道熏得晕头转向时，但丁同样被他身上另一种异香迷得神魂颠倒。

维吉尔在迷糊中察觉到自己的肚皮正被什么坚硬的物体磨蹭着。他一开始还以为是弟弟乱动的爪子，但在重新压住对方的四肢后他才发现那是什么别的东西。他不解地向下看去，一根外形狰狞的粗大柱体撞进了他琥珀般的眼睛。那东西热烘烘的，包覆着黑红色的鳞片，在其表面上还零散地分布着一些锥形的凸起。维吉尔那不甚清明的脑子突然意识到但丁身上那股好闻的味道在这里尤其浓郁，但其中又混杂着一些令他退缩的腥咸气息。

他知道这是什么，但不知道发生了什么。虽然自己同样的地方也长有一个满是鳞片的肉茎，但从来没有变成过这种异常的样子。

“呜……我这里好涨，哥哥。”但丁发出类似哀鸣的声音。维吉尔猜想他的这里应该是吃了人类的东西之后才变成这个模样的。它看上去有些可怖，是染上了什么疾病吗？再涨大的话会破裂吗？

“别舔毛了，能帮我舔舔这里吗，求你了好哥哥……”

“……你活该。”

“维吉尔！”躺在地上红色的古龙哀嚎出声，挺着腰想要让那根东西再得到一些磨蹭，但被蓝色的那只巧妙地躲开了，“你帮帮我就好了，就像我们小时候那样……”

维吉尔皱着青蓝色的鼻子盯着那根东西，没有动，像在思考又像在神游。

他沉默了很久，久到但丁怀疑他哥是不是睁着眼睛睡着了。

“……你最好没染上什么传染病。”

维吉尔厚厚的肉粉色舌头从下往上、像舔毛那样舔着弟弟沉甸甸的阴茎。他舌头上的肉刺和柱状物上的硬质凸起不断摩擦，整根柱体都湿淋淋的。他看上去还是那样该死的矜持，舔弄的速度也不紧不慢，好像这只是个猫科动物确认身份地位的动作之一——前提是他那双蓝眼睛没有被水雾氤氲得失去焦距，他的腰臀没有像这样不受控制地高高翘起。

耳边是弟弟聒噪的嗷嗷吼叫，鼻尖是令他情动不已的气味，要是维吉尔有那么一丁点对于性的基本常识的话，他本可以不用被卷进这场必然发生的背德交媾。要是他一开始就意识到了但丁身体上的变化意味着成熟雄性的发情的话，也许可以早早离开他身边，以免落到现在像只真正的成熟雌性那样被诱导发情而不断流水的狼狈境地。

维吉尔几乎没有对自己明明有着雄性的生殖器官却是蓝色炎龙这件事有过那么一分好奇——毕竟只有雌性个体会是通体蓝色，并长有王冠状宽大的角——好吧，曾经有过半分，但这半分好奇在与荒地的另一只强大炎妃龙战斗后彻底消失了。他自豪地说服自己，只有强者才能拥有这样的外表，而他漂亮的蓝色鬃毛和鳞片都是力量的象征。

维吉尔一直自诩是龙结晶之地最强的雄性炎龙，而它永远不会知道它这头个体同样被猎人命名为象征雌性的“炎妃龙”。同样地，他也从未在意过自己雄性生殖器官后方被保护在鳞片之下的那个娇嫩器官到底是什么，有什么用途。

而现在，他要为他盲目的自负与过度的无知付出代价了。

雌性和雄性双双发情的气味一点一点地蚕食着两只炎龙的理智。维吉尔渐渐失去了对自身行为的约束，交配的欲望像那只银色古龙卷起的龙卷风一样迅猛地席卷了他的全身，把他为之骄傲的自制力夷为废墟。独属于发情的尖锐而悠长的叫声从他的嘴里泄露出来，翘得老高的湿润臀部甚至已经开始不住摇晃。他舔舐雄性阴茎的动作不再不紧不慢，而是毫无保留地显露出渴望与难耐。

他感到自己的内部正无法抑制地一缩一缩，他对面前这根散发出浓烈雄性气息的器官产生了无法言述的强烈渴望。他希望这根东西不仅仅是杵在他鼻子底下勾引他发骚，而是干一些更有实际意义的——比如说捅进那个湿漉漉的小洞塞住那些让他本能地感到难堪的液体。

一声接近于咆哮的吼叫在空气中炸开，维吉尔还没反应过来就被那个红色的身影扑倒在了地上，两只炎龙的体位瞬间调换。他那好像突然暴怒起来的弟弟红着眼睛发出咕噜咕噜的低吼，死死地压住蓝色雌性的肢体。他张开嘴，那根又宽又厚的舌头带着纯粹而饱涨的热量狠狠压上了维吉尔最脆弱的隐秘之地。

维吉尔颤抖着身体几乎发出尖叫，他那已经被体液浸湿的鳞片被但丁的舌头粗暴地舔开，里面柔嫩的软肉失去了最后的防备，在肉刺的磨蹭下可怜兮兮地瑟缩抖动。被倒勾刮过的痛感和一股逼着他失控的奇妙感受倏地从被舔舐的地方窜到全身，他就像被人类的麻痹子弹击中，在那一瞬间被剥夺了对肢体的所有掌控，只能僵直着肢体无助地被酥麻的浪潮冲刷拍打，发出呜呜的呜咽。

“不，但丁！”在那条舌头没入湿软的穴道中时，维吉尔的后肢突然不受控制地抽搐起来，一大股液体从身体深处失禁般喷涌而出。在他惊慌的吼叫中，无数蓝紫色的粉尘陡然被释放到空气里，与但丁的金黄色粉尘交融在一起，像是什么盛大宴会的开幕烟火。

“……”被突如其来的液体浇湿了鼻子的但丁愣愣地停住了动作，但属于发情雌性的美妙气味一股脑儿从鼻腔冲进他的脑子里。他火红的尾巴甩出亢奋的弧度，盯着眼神迷离的兄长看了一会儿，吭哧吭哧地喘息着把蓝色的躯体翻了个面，攀上那覆盖着青色胶质鳞片的脊背，小心翼翼地避开破损处压住那双覆着软毛的翅膀，淌着口水叼住了兄长被蓝色鬃毛遮盖的后颈。

维吉尔身体一阵颤栗。要是他有半点身为成熟雌性的自觉，他一定宁愿翻身把但丁咬死都不愿意就这样怀上亲弟弟的子嗣，哪怕只是有这种风险。但很不幸，他那与庞大的脑袋不符的小脑仁已经被本能和快感烤得就要淌出蜜汁来。他就像任何一只被发情期和交配欲支配的可怜雌性一样被雄性咬着脖子压在地上，扭着屁股把自己刚被淫汁冲刷过一遍的甜蜜入口往雄性的硬棒上蹭。好在不管是他还是但丁都彻底失去了头脑的清醒，不然他这副和“高贵的古龙”看上去相差十万八千里的淫乱模样肯定会被可恶的弟弟当做把柄嘲讽。

当但丁终于把过大的阴茎塞进那个穴口时，维吉尔被那超标的尺寸和那些硬质凸起折磨得又发出延绵的细小哀鸣，内部不规则的紧缚惹得两头龙都发出嗷呜嗷呜的吼声。

但丁被湿乎乎的柔软肉壁吸得头昏眼花，好像有无数张小嘴正对他最敏感的器官谄媚地又含又舔，他感觉自己的魂都要被从那里吸走了。他呜呜地嚎着，被人类砍得破破烂烂的红色翅膀都无意识地直挺挺伸展张开。他几乎要流出泪来——这太爽了！他哼哼唧唧地挺动着腰肢，红黑色的阴茎迅猛而粗鲁地冲撞着软烂嫩穴，咕叽咕叽的湿润声响不断地被挤出来，和逐渐累积的粉尘混在一起，填补着两具躯体之间的空隙。

他迟钝地在自己模糊一片的视野中捕捉到了一个摇晃不已的粉色物体，它就像能迷住无数猫咪的光点一般吸引着他。他放开兄长的后颈，转而舔上了那个东西——那是维吉尔被厚实鳞片覆盖的粉红耳道。那平时端正地朝向下方的耳朵在此时不知为何略微向后翻出，随着不住的晃动颤巍巍地抖动着。在被群青色铺满的视野里，这长而深的、布满沟壑的肉粉耳道显得格外迷人且色情，他忍不住凑上去把自己因过分情动而大量分泌的唾液用舌头顶进去，在里面呼噜呼噜地捣弄起来。

而下一秒他差点就被掀翻了——被他牢牢压在身下的身体突然猛烈地挣扎起来，维吉尔摇着脑袋躲避弟弟的舌头，仰起脖颈发出高亢的尖声吼叫。他的前爪胡乱扒拉着地面，尖锐的刚爪把身下的岩浆岩划出深深的凹痕。而他的后肢好像执意要将身体撑起来般发力，臀部扭动着往后挺，比弟弟还要略微长一些的柔韧尾巴像条蓝色的巨蛇般紧紧缠上那条红色的，连尾巴尖的茸毛都纠缠在一起。

他的全身都在剧烈颤抖，内部更是紧缩得像要直接把弟弟的器官绞断。他穴里滴水，眼里淌泪，嘴里冒火，即使是被四个人类围攻时他都没有如此不堪而无法自持。陌生的巨大快感比任何会释放冰晶的武器都要凶猛且致命，以命相搏的拼杀打败不了他，和亲弟弟的背德交媾却能把他彻底击溃，从内部融化他就像融化一颗软甜棉花糖。他的脑子被下流的念头塞得满满当当——再深一点，再多一点……他自愿成为嗷嗷浪叫的母兽，只是为了到达顶峰的那一瞬间。

在但丁嚎叫着把滚烫的精液悉数射在兄长的穴道内时，维吉尔垂死般闭着眼吐出破碎的叫声，在激荡全身的电流中放任自己痉挛得像在翻滚岩浆上不断被顶起又坠落的黑色岩石。极致的亢奋使得但丁扇动翅膀吐出火焰，周围层层叠叠的粉尘在这场交媾的最高潮和终点迎来了壮丽的爆炸，紫色的绮丽火焰被吹得满地都是，地下的赤红岩浆也共鸣般涌泉似的冲上半空。

漆黑的睡意终于潮水一般涌上来，缓缓没过维吉尔的口鼻。他什么也不愿意思考，周围的一切都在离他远去。他总算能睡个好觉了。


End file.
